jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump Up, Super Star! lyrics
Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails? It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags, or a pass, Say the word, I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon, From this great wide wacky world, Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah! It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up, don't be scared), Jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh), And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl), Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1-Up Girl So let's all jump up super high, (Jump up super high), High up in the sky, (High up in the sky), There's no power-up like dancing, You know that you're my Super Star, (You're my Super Star) No one else can take me this far I'm flipping the switch, Get ready for this, oh Let's do the Odyssey! Odyssey, ya see (x7), Odyssey, Odyssey! Spin the wheel, take a chance Every journey starts a new romance A new world's calling out to you '' ''Take a turn, off the path Find a new addition to the cast, You know that any captain needs a crew Take it in stride as you move, side to side, They're just different points of view Jump with me, grab coins with me, Oh yeah! Come on and jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), Jump without a care, (Jump without a care), Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there And if you find you're short on joy, (Find you're short on joy), Don't fret, just don't forget that You're still our 1-Up Boy So go on, straighten up your cap, (Straighten up your cap), Let your toes begin to tap, (Toes begin to tap), This rhythm is a power 'shroom (oohoohooh) Don't forget you're the Super Star (You're the Super Star) No one else can make it this far Put a comb through that stache, Now you've got panache, oh Let's do the Odyssey! It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air), Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up don't be scared), Just jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh), And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl), Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1-Up Girl Now listen all you boys and girls, (All you boys and girls), All around the world, (All around the world), Don't be afraid to get up and move You know that we're all Super Stars, (We're all Super Stars) We're the ones who've made it this far Put a smile on that face, There's no time to waste, oh Let's do the Odyssey! Category:JorJor's-Wacky-OST Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey